


New Kid with New Love

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Bullying, Clyde is Jealous, Craig is Supportive, Craig is Testing Clyde, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hate myself, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, New Kid Tweek, Not Really Important, Tweek is a rage gamer, but i figure yall should know, in school, tagging is hard, the girls ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Tweek is the new kid in school, which he hates, but is immediately noticed by two boys. Love blossoms between two of them.





	New Kid with New Love

Clydes POV

Clyde was sorta over school. He loved seeing his friends, he loved football, but he never had a lasting relationship and he sucked at academics. He was in math when the door opened. A twitchy blonde kid stood there, staring at everyone, books in a death grip. Clyde sat up, immediately entranced with this New Kid. “Oh! Hi! You must be Tweek.” The teacher said. Tweek, what kinda name is that, nodded “hn, yeah, that’s, gah, me.” The teacher nodded “take the empty seat between Clyde and Craig.” Tweek fast walked to the seat and sat down, almost violently. Clyde placed his head in his hand and stared at Tweek. The kid couldn’t stop twitching and making noises under his breath. Clyde made eye contact with Craig and they had a silent battle. Who was gonna get the first word? Neither of them got to, the teacher interrupted their staring contest.

The bell rang and Clyde immediately took this as his chance “Tweek, right?” Tweek jumped and yelped. He turned to Clyde, wide eyed, “uh, yeah, that’s me, hng.” Clyde nodded “dude, are you okay?” Tweek tilted his head, how cute. “Yeah, why, hng, why do you ask?” Clyde smiled “you’re twitching a lot.” Tweek nodded “my parents say it’s a side effect of my, gah, adhd. They give me coffee to, hnnng, help.” Clyde stared “they give you coffee, to help with your twitching?” Tweek nodded so hard Clyde though he was going to get whiplash “coffee calms me down, ugh.” Clyde snorted “obviously it doesn’t.” Tweek sighed “what, hng, what do you want man?” Clyde shrugged “to be your friend.” Just then someone came by and pushed Tweek “fuckin spaz.” They mumbled. Tweek squeaked and fell against a locker “oh Jesus.” Clyde turned to the two boys “why the fuck did you push him?” He growled. The first boy shrugged “you see him, he’s a freak.” Clyde grabbed him by the collar “apologize. Right now.” Both boys laughed “no.” Clyde slammed the one in his grip into a locker “I said, apologize.” The boy Clyde wasn’t currently attacking turned to Tweek “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “Louder.” Clyde said. “I’m sorry.” Clyde nodded “you can go.” The boy immediately ran off. “Now you.” The first boy shook his head. Tweek got up from the floor and placed a hand on Clydes shoulder “It’s okay. I’m used to bullies.” Clyde sighed “you shouldn’t be.” Tweek smiled sadly. The first boy turned to look at Tweek “I’m sorry.” He said. Clyde smiled and let go of him. The boy ran off. Clyde grabbed Tweeks books from the floor “come hang out with my group.” Tweek nodded and followed Clyde.

Tweeks POV

Fuck school. Just, fuck school. Who needed it? My parents didn’t even tell me why we moved so suddenly. Tweek walked into what he assumed was supposed to be his mat class. He had no idea! No one told him anything! He opened the door and everyone stared at him. Fucking great. He started shaking, already feeling anxiety creep in. The teacher pointed to a seat and told him to sit between Clyde and Craig. Tweek assumed Clyde was the one with the brown hair and Craig was the one with the black hair. During the entire class Clyde stared at Tweek, only stopping to glare at the other guy, Craig, who was glaring back. Tweek didn’t understand anything.

After the bell rang Tweek was immediately stopped by Clyde. Tweek was grateful someone was being nice, but he didn’t want to make friends with anyone. He was about to leave when he was pushed into a locker. Not again. Tweek really didn’t want to deal with bullies again. He didn’t expect Clyde to get aggressive in the way he did. Goes to show you not to make assumptions based on nothing. Clyde somehow got both boys to apologize. Tweek was thankful, but he really didn’t want any drama. The Clyde offered friendship. Tweek felt too bad to decline, but he also wanted to know more about the person who helped him. So he nodded. Clyde led him to a table in the back of the cafeteria. The black haired boy, Craig, patted the spot beside him at the same time Clyde did. Tweek looked between the two.

Craig stared down Clyde, but Clyde didn’t back down. Tweek started shaking. What if he chose wrong? What if the other person hated him? What if this caused a rift in their friendship? Tweek decided to sit by Craig. Craig smiled triumphantly and Clyde pouted. Tweek smiled at Clyde from across the table, trying to lighten his mood. Clyde smiled back brightly. Craig turned to Tweek “so, what’s up?” Tweek twitched ‘Clyde, hng, fought someone in the hall.” Craig raised an eyebrow “he what?” Clyde smiled “someone pushed Tweek, so I had them apologize.” Craig nodded “good thinking.” Tweek didn’t know what to say or do. He didn’t know how he was supposed to act! What if he did or said something wrong and they hated him? Tweek felt someone’s hand on top of his. He looked down and saw Craigs hand covering his. He looked up at Craig, but Craig was pretending it wasn’t happening. He was just talking to the others of the group. Tweek smiled “I, uh, don’t know your names, ugh, except Craig and Clyde.” “I’m Token.” The one said. “I’m J-J-Jim-Jim-“ He was cut off by Craig “Jimmy, that’s Jimmy.” Tweek nodded. What should he say? What should he do? This was way too much pressure.

He didn’t have to say anything, because Clyde started talking about football and video games, switching between the two fluently. Tweek didn’t understand any of the words coming out of his mouth. Football? The new Call of Duty game? What does this all mean? Tweek started to realize he just wouldn’t fit in with this group. He sighed. Token nodded at Tweek “what do you do?” Tweek jumped “GAH! What?” “What do you do?”

“Oh jesus I don’t know. I work, ngh, after school and do homework.”

“What do you do for fun?”

Tweek though for a moment. He didn’t have time to do anything. He shrugged “I don’t, ngh, have time for fun stuff.” They all just stared at him. Tweek twitched and shook under their gaze. “What do you do instead of having fun?”

“I, ngh, work all day. And then when I, gah, get home I do my homework. Then it’s, ngh, to late to do anything fun.”

They all blinked in unison, creepy “you’ve never done anything fun?” Tweek shrugged. He was content staying home “I would rather, ngh, not go out. I might get attacked, gah!”

“Ever been to the mall?”

“No.”

“Amusement park?”

“Oh god no!”

“Ever played a video game?”

“I don’t have, ngh, the time.”

There was silence. Clyde sighed “you work all day?” Tweek nodded “ever since I was, ngh, eleven.” “Eleven? That’s against every labor law out there.”

“oh god. Oh jesus. They’re gonna get arrested and im gonna be sold into slavery.”

Tweeks twitching got worse, to the point he was vibrating. Craig sighed “you’re not gonna get sold into slavery.”

“But, nghhh, that’s what my parents, gah, told me.”

“Dude, what the fuck?”

Token nodded “you’re part of our group now, Tweek. Which mean you come to our Saturday night get together.”

“Ngh, what?”

“You are our friend. Which means our weekly sleepover. We stay up all night and play video games. Here put your number in my phone.”

Tweek stared in shock, but put his number in Tokens phone. “Can I see your phone?” Craig asked. “Ngh, why?” “Wanna put in my number.” Tweek grabbed his phone and entered in his multitude of passwords, can never be too careful. Craig lifted an eyebrow up ‘dude, why so many passwords? And so complicated.” “Ngh, that way North Korea can’t invade my phone, gah, and no one can, hng, hack me and take my, gah, life.” Craig nodded “makes sense.” “Is that, gah, sarcasm?” Craig nodded “there’s no need for a giant password.” Tweek looked skeptical “they’re, ngh, after us man.” “Who?” “The government, dude!” Clyde stared “the government?” Tweek nodded violently “Yes!! They’re after us all, man.” Clyde gazed at Tweek, head rested on his hand. “You’re cute, please keep talking.” Tweek blushed and smiled lightly “I, uh, what do you want to hear?” Craig glared at Clyde.

CT: you’re so whipped I hate it

CD: whatever could u mean?

CT: I mean you’re whipped

CD: incorrect

CT: can you just? Not?

CD: y?

CT: cos it’s sickening to watch you thirst

CD: this is abuse

Tweek watched as Craigs face morphed into annoyance and humor and Clydes turned into one of mischief and annoyance. Tweek placed a hand on Craigs shoulder “Craig?” he asked softly. Craig turned his head to Tweek “yeah?” Tweek held Craigs arm “uh, are you, ngh, okay?” Craig smiled “you’re worried about me?” Tweek looked down “uh, I mean, ngh.” Craig ruffled Tweeks hair “that’s cute. I’m fine.” Tweek smiled and looked down at the table. Craig smiled triumphantly at Clyde.

CT: he’s a cuite

CD: fite me hoe

CD: imam hit on him

CT: do it you coward

Clyde sighed “Tweek.” Tweek looked up “hmm?” Clyde glanced at Craig “you wanna hang out after school?” Tweek looked surprised “r-really?” Clyde nodded “mmhmm. We can go get something to eat, and you can come over.” Tweeks face lit up “I, ngh, never got to hang out with, gah, anyone after school before!” Clyde frowned “really?” Tweek nodded “I was always, ngh, to weird and twitchy. It was worse, ngh, when I was younger.” Clyde nodded “at least you’re getting better right?” Tweek shrugged “you, ngh, see me. I’m still pretty, gah, bad.” Clyde clapped his hands together “lucky for you, I know yoga.” Token looked surprised “you do?” Clyde nodded “yep. Helps make you flexible.” Tweek laughed “yeah, let’s, nnnngh, do yoga.” Clyde smiled “what’s your next class?”

Tweek waited at his locker at the end of the day. Clyde showed up after a minute. “Ready to hang out?”  Tweek nodded. Clyde took him out to a café and then they went to his house. Clyde taught Tweek how to play Call of Duty and do yoga. Tweek learned that yoga was really calming and fun.

Saturday came quicker than Tweek had hoped. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He had never been to a sleepover. He had never really had any friends before. He texted the group.

TwitchyBitch: Uhhhhhh

TacoKing: can I get a fuckin uhhhhhh

Robot: life?

Mom: wow damn

StutterButter: whats up Tweek?

TwitchyBitch: what shoulf I brinh???

Robot: proper English and spelling

TwitchyBitch: fuck you

TwitchyBitch: howd thst for proper enlish anf spelling

TacoKing: damn Tweeks a whole savage

Mom: anyways, back to your question. Bring some pjs and clothes for tomorrow.

TacoKing: yeah that’s how it really be

Robot: what do u mean that’s how it really be?? All he said was bring pjs and clothes?? R u crack??

StutterButter: wow craig ur being defensive today

TwitchyBitch: …. Thank tou for thr actusl ansre token youre the resl bro

Mom: I try my hardest

Mom: you’re my favorite son

TacoKing: bitch what the fuck?

Robot: weve known you wayyyy longer

Mom: yeah but yall give me migraines and grey hair.

StutterButter: we are in 10th grade.

TwitchyBitch: ill br ober in a few then

Mom: alright

Tweek packed a bag and grabbed a thermos of coffee. He took a sip and sighed. He walked out the door only to see Craig and Clyde. He tilted his head at the two “Uhh, hi?” Clyde pushed Craig “hey, Tweek! I didn’t want you to walk alone so I came to pick you up.” Craig nodded “yeah, and I tagged along.” Both of them grabbed one of Tweeks hands. Craig grabbed Tweeks bag. Clyde smiled and swung their hands. Tweek smiled.

They made it to Tokens and opened the door. Tweek jumped “aren’t we, ngh, supposed to knock?” Craig shook his head “nah, Token knows it’s us.” Tweek still looked skeptical, but walked in with them. They lead him up the stairs and into Tokens room. Tweek walked in and was immediately in awe. Tokens room was huge. He had so many bookshelves and games. Tweek gulped some coffee down in order to calm down. Tweek looked around and noticed multiple beanie bags and gaming chairs. “You good, Tweek?” Tweek nodded “just, ngh, never been in a room, ugh, this big and had this much, gah, stuff.” Clyde shrugged “we’ve been friends for years, so we’re used to it.” Tweek smiled “guess so.” “You’ll get used to it.” Craig nodded. Token walked into the room and nodded to the three. “Tweek, you can put your bag wherever.” Tweek looked around and set his bag on the couch. “So, what are we doin tonight?” Token shrugged “teachin Tweek what it’s like to play video games.” Tweek smiled nervously. “O-okay.”

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT” Tweek screamed. The boys looked at him in shock. No one expected quiet and soft Tweek to rage while playing games. Or be good at them. “Uh, Tweek?” Clyde asked. Tweek whipped his head towards Clyde, hate in his eyes “what?” he snapped. Clyde reached for the controller “maybe you should take a break.” Tweek shook his head “one more round.” Clyde looked at him worriedly. Craig smirked “let him keep playing, this is funny.” Tweek kept pressing buttons and fighting as much he could. Tweek was on a winning streak like the boy hadn’t ever seen before. The boys were cheering along. They struck up a chant of ‘Tweek Tweak.’ Tweek won the game in first place. “YES! FUCK YEAH! THAT’S WHAT IM TALKIN ABOUT!” Clyde yelled with him. “I’m impressed” Token said. Tweek smiled “really?” Craig nodded “yeah, that was intense and really amazing.” Tweek blushed and smiled softly “t-thank you.” Clyde smiled “my turn!” Tweek handed the controller over to Clyde.

Days turned into weeks turned into a month or two of friendship and love between the boys. As their friendship grew, so did their attractions. Or rather. The attraction between only two of them. Clyde and Tweek had been playing a game of chicken and dancing around each other. Craig sighed “can we lock them in a closet?” He asked Token quietly while stared at the two lovebirds. Clyde was gazing at Tweek, smiling softly. Tweek was blushing and fidgeting while explain the benefits of coffee to him and Jimmy. ‘Y-yeah so,” Tweek started. He stopped a second after due to Clydes intense gaze. Tweek excused himself and ran to the bathroom. Clyde pouted and rested his head on the table. “I can’t do this” Craig whined. Token patted him on the back “it’s okay, Craig.” Clyde looked up at them “what’s up.”

“You and Tweek.”

“Tweek and I?”

“You two are gay for each other.”

“What?”

“You. And. Tweek. Are. Gay. For. Each. Other.”

“Nah. Close friends.”

“Incorrect.”

“What? I’m not even gay.”

“You can be bi. The point it you have to kill this tension.”

“There’s no tension.”

Craig slammed his head on the table. Token sighed “believe it or not, you two are attracted to each other, wither you realize it or not.” Clyde shook his head “nah.” Tweek returned at the table “s-sorry I left.” Clyde immediately perked up “no it’s fine.” Craig groaned. Tweek turned to him “Craig?” Craig grabbed Tweeks hand “please Tweek, have courage.” Tweek looked at Craig confused, then looked at Token “what?” Token sighed “he’s having emotional problems.” Tweek nodded “do you need a hug?” Craig nodded. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig and held him. Clyde felt a spike of something angry and possessive bubble inside of him “Tweek.” He said. Tweek looked towards him “yeah?” “Talk to me.” Tweek looked down at Craig “give me a minute. Craig needs assistance.” Clyde narrowed his eyes “fine.” Craig pulled Tweek onto his lap and ruffled his hair “so nice. So cute.” Clyde shook and stood up “I have to go use the restroom.” He stormed off. Craig and Token shared a look.

Later that day in the group chat:

Clyde X Tweek Squad

Craig: so

Jim: Clyde got jealous

Craig: a jealous hoe

Token: it really be like this

Craig: yall thinkin what im thinkin

Jim: make Clyde jealous until he confesses

Craig: hell yeah

Token: I don’t know

Token: it could backfire

Craig: whats the worst that could happen?

Token: im glad you asked

Token: 1) he could refuse to talk to you and then the rest of us 2) he could fight you and beat the shit out of you 3) he could get mad and Tweek and hurt him

Craig: okay but

Craig: what if it works

Jim: Craig makes a good point

Token: sigh

Token: okay so Craig you just gonna do what

Craig: hit on Tweek lol. Cuddle him. Steal his attention.

Jim: good luck

Craig walked over to Tweeks. He knew Tweek would be off work and doing homework. He knocked on the door and waited until Tweek answered. The door opened “Craig?” Tweek asked. Craig smiled “I figured I would stop by. Help with homework. Maybe we can go to the nearest café.” Tweek nodded and let Craig in “i-it’ll go by, nag, much faster i-if you help.” Craig sat down beside Tweek on his bed “here hold on. Let’s take a snapchat.” Tweek smiled nervously but allowed Craig to wrap and arm around him. Craig put the heart filters on them and posted it to his story. He knew for a fact Clyde watched his stories. Tweek grabbed his phone and took a picture of Craig talking with the books in front of him. He captioned it ‘He’s a good helper <3.’ Craig smiled when he saw it. This plan was going better than he imagined. After they were done with homework, Craig grabbed Tweeks hand and led him to a café that was nearby. They ordered a drink and desert. Craig sneakily took a picture of Tweek drinking his drink and looking at his phone. He captioned it ‘A date?’ and sent it to his story. Clyde responded with ‘what?’

Craig: idk man

Taco: you two are on a date?

Craig: maybe? We never specified anything?

Taco: k

Craig smirked. “Craig?” Tweek asked. Craig looked up “hmm?” Tweek looked at Craigs phone “did something happen? You looked happy, but mischievous.” Craig cupped Tweeks chin with one of his hands “nope. I’m just happy.”

Across the café Wendy and Bebe were staring at them “take a picture! Quick!” Bebe said. Wendy snapped a picture of Craig holding Tweeks face. Tweek was blushing and Craig was smiling. Wendy put a caption of ‘Can we call this creek?’ and posted it on her snapchat. “They’re kinda cute together. But I thought Clyde and Tweek had something going on?” Bebe said. Wendy shrugged “I don’t know. Maybe Craig likes Tweek. I’ve never seen Clyde and Tweek actually go on a date.” Bebe nodded “we’ll just see.”

Craig and Tweek finished their desserts and drinks and got up to leave. They walked out the door, and Craig grabbed Tweeks hand “wanna go anywhere?” Tweek shrugged “wanna play video games.” Craig nodded and led them to his house. Tweek sat in front of the TV and grabbed the controller. Craig laughed lightly “already kickin ass.” Tweek smiled “yep.” Craig snapped a photo of Tweek and posted it on his story. They spent the night playing games and laughing.

Craig and Those Guys

Mom: so, how is everyone?

Robot: why does this sound like an interrogation???

TacoKing: im fucking peachy

Mom: doesn’t sound like it

StutterButter: im working on a new comedy routine

TacoKing: wheres Tweek?

Robot: playin games like the boss he is

TacoKing: really?

Robot: *sent an image*

Robot: cutie didn’t even notice

Robot: wait he just paused his game

TwitchyBitch: I notiched you whore

TwitchyBitch: ill fight you

Robot: 1 v 1 me

TwitchyBitch: ill win

Robot: yeah fucking right

TwitchyBitch: you don’t kno mw man

TacoKing: beat his ass Tweek

TwitchyBitch: I will

Robot: im soooo scared

TwitchyBitch: prepare yourself for a fuckin fite

Mom: are they actually??

StutterButter: I’ll go over and check on them

Tweek did attack Craig. They wrestled for a while. When Jimmy arrived he sent a picture of them wresting and said “why?”

After a while it died down. Tweek ended up pinned down by Craig. “Give up?” Craig asked. Tweek shook his head “never.” Jimmy sighed and sent a picture of the situation and said “it got gay.”

Mom: why are they??

TacoKing: is craig sitting on him??

StutterButter: yeah its honestly so gay im so done

Mom: how gay?

StutterButter: craig is sitting on Tweeks lap, pinning his arms down gay

TacoKing: what?

StutterButter: they aren’t even fighting anymore, just staring at each other

Mom: someone needs to make a move

StutterButter: *sent a picture*

Mom: I can feel the sexual tension from here

StutterButter: imagine being in the same room

StutterButter: I wanna die :/

Mom: bring em over to my place. Impromptu sleepover

StutterButter: aight

Robot: woah I just checked the messages wow we are gayyyy

TwitchyBitch: oh Jesus

Robot: we’re coming over.

Craig stood up and held his hand out to Tweek Jimmy sighed “f-f-f-fucking finally.” Craig smiled “let’s go.” Tweek twitched “should I, ngh, pack a b-bag.” Craig shrugged “doesn’t matter, you can always borrow clothes.” Craig packed a bag and some extra clothes. Tweek smiled nervously “Craig, can I talk to you?” Craig nodded and hung back while Jimmy walked out. Tweek shifted nervously “I h-hope you, ngh, don’t get offended but, gah, I-I’m not interested in you.” Craig stared for a minute and started laughing. Tweek jumped “w-why are you laughing?” Craig calmed down and took a deep breath “I’m not interested in you either.” “B-but.” “I’m trying to get Clyde to confess to you, by making him jealous.” Tweek smiled “m-makes sense.” Craig nodded “wanna play along?” Tweek nodded.

They made it to Tokens house and walked in “honey, I’m home.” Craig yelled. Tweek snorted. Clyde bounded down the stairs “Tweek?” Tweek smiled “Clyde! Hi.” Clyde pulled their hands apart and hugged Tweek. Tweek wrapped his arms around Clyde. “Y’all gay. Let’s go upstairs.” Clyde wrapped an arm around Tweek as they walked up stairs. “So, what are we doin tonight?” Clyde asked when they walked into tokens room. “Play games. Talk about stupid shit.” Clyde sat down in front of the TV with Tweek “Tweek gets first round.” Tweek grabbed the controller and started kicking ass. “I’m thirsty. I’m gonna raid your fridge, Token.” Clyde said while getting up. As soon as he left, Craig sat down behind Tweek and placed him on his lap “desperate time’s call for desperate measures.” Tweek didn’t even notice and kept playing the game.

Clyde came up smiling, when he saw Craig and Tweek, his smile vanished. Craig waved “oh, you grabbed one for all of us, nice.” Clyde threw one at Craig and handed one to Tweek. “You two seem buddy, buddy.” Craig nodded “a little.” Tweek stared at the screen, mouth slightly parted. Clyde tapped Tweeks shoulder. Tweek slightly turned his head, eyes still on the TV “hmm?” Clyde lifted his drink “I got you this.” “Straw” Tweek said. “What?” “D-does it have, ngh, a straw?” “I mean, I can get one.’ “Cool.” Clyde looked at the other three. They just shrugged. He sighed and got a straw. “Here.” “Cool. Ngh, hold it for a second.” “What?” Tweek wrapped his lips around the straw and drank the drink. “You’re so lazy, Tweek.” Craig said. Tweek hummed and shrugged “I’m, ngh, busy.” Clyde looked content holding the drink for Tweek. Tweeks winning streak finally ended and he sighed “I, ngh, thought it was never going to, gah, end.” Craig grabbed the controller “my turn.” Tweek stood up and stretched “I’m gonna grab a snack.” He walked out. A few seconds later, Clyde followed. Craig glanced at Token and Jimmy with a smile on his face.

Clyde walked up behind Tweek, who was looking through cupboards. “Hiya!” Tweek jumped with a screech and turned “oh! Gah, Clyde!” Clyde smiled “how are you?” Tweek tilted his head “I’m good. You?” Clyde shrugged “confused but good.” Tweek sat on the counter “why are you confused?” “You and Craig.” “Me and Craig.” “You two dating.” Tweeks eys widened “we aren’t dating.” Clyde tilted his head “but you two. Are really close.” Tweek shrugged “doesn’t mean we’re dating.” “Oh.” Tweek nodded “besides. I like someone else.” Clyde narrowed his eyes “who?” Tweek blushed “no one. Doesn’t matter.” Clyde stood in front of Tweek and placed his hands on the counter beside his legs, pinning him there. “Tell me” he demanded. Tweek shook his head “doesn’t matter.” Clyde rested his forehead on Tweeks “tell me.” They were interrupted by Token “are you two, oh.” Their heads whipped towards Token. Token backed up “I’ll just, yeah.” He ran up the stairs. Tweek squeaked “oh god!” Clyde turned back to Tweek “tell me who you like.” Tweek shook and glanced at the place Token was “we should, ngh, go upstairs.” Clyde shook his head “we’re not moving until you confess.” Tweek blushed and twitched “I, I can’t” Clyde held Tweeks hand “you can tell me anything.” Tweek looked away “not this.” Clyde sighed “I’ll tell you who I like.” Tweek shook his head “d-don’t, ngh, pressure yourself.”  Clyde smiled “it’s fine. I’ve been meaning to anyways.” Clyde smiled “I like you, Tweek.” Tweek widened his eyes in shock “what?” “I didn’t want to say anything. But every time I see you with Craig, I get jealous. I want to be with you.” Tweek smiled “I like you too!” “Really?” “Yeah.” “So, ngh, what now?” Clyde smiled and kissed Tweek on the cheek “now, we date.” Tweek smiled “okay.” Clyde held Tweeks hips and kissed him softly. They kissed and held each other for a minute. “Wanna go upstairs and play games?” Clyde asked. Tweek nodded. Clyde picked Tweek up and held him as they walked up the stairs. “So, are you two?” Token asked when they walked in. Clyde nodded “fucking finally.” Craig sighed. Clyde stuck his tongue out “you were trying to steal my man.” “I was trying to make you jealous so you’d confess. It worked.” Clyde laid down on the couch and pulled Tweek on top of him. Tweek squeaked. Clyde wrapped his arms around Tweeks waist “snuggle.” Craig looked at Token “we’ve made a mistake.” “What do you mean?” Craig gestured to the two “they’re gonna be all disgustingly cute and lovey.” Clyde pouted “what? We are so cute though.” Craig shrugged “fine.” He turned back to the game.

They were disgustingly domestic. Every lunch Clyde would either have Tweek sit on his lap, or wrap an arm around him while they ate. They frequently went on dates. Clyde still got jealous and possessive over Tweek. It seemed to be Craig loved pissing Clyde off. Craig would cling onto Tweek just to make Clyde jealous. Other than that, Clyde and Tweek were happy and in love. They had their fair share of hate and ridicule. It made Tweek upset and scared, but Clyde always helped him.

Bonus cute moment.

Clydes jacket was missing. His football letterman’s jacket was fucking missing and he didn’t know what to do. That thing was his second skin. Of course, he could wear a hoodie or a tee-shirt, but life felt wrong without his jacket. He was tearing his room apart. Tweek walked in “Clyde? Honey?” Tweek asked. Clyde turned around, happy to see Tweek, but paused when he saw what Tweek was wearing. His jacket “is that mine?” He asked, pointing to the jacket. Tweek nodded “yeah, I borrowed it. Gah, do you, hng, need it back?” Clyde shook his head, seeing his boyfriend in his clothes did something to his heart. “No, you can keep it.” Tweek smiled and kissed him lightly “thanks, honey.” Clyde sat down and placed Tweek on his lap “anytime, baby.” The next day Tweek walked into school wearing Clydes jacket and holding his hand. Craig whistled “you have his jacket. Serious.” Clyde smiled, he pulled Tweek closer, kissing the top of his head. “My sweet baby boy likes my jacket.” Clyde said. Tweek blushed and looked at down at the ground. Token smiled “how cute, it goes past his hands.” Tweek flapped the sleeves around. Clyde cooed and cupped Tweeks cheeks “aww, my baby.” Tweek smiled. Clyde leaned down and kissed Tweek. Tweek wrapped his arms around Clydes neck. Clyde was taller than Tweek, by a lot, so Tweek had to clutch onto Clydes collar and stand on his tip toes to kiss him. “fags.” Cartman yelled as he walked by. Craig flipped him off “how long are you two gonna be goin at it? Cos we have class.” Clyde waved him away and threaded his fingers in Tweeks hair and tugged. Tweek whimpered into his mouth. Clyde pushed Tweek back onto the nearest surface, which was a wall. Craig threw an eraser at them “stop.” Clyde pulled away from Tweek and turned to Craig “can you not?” Tweek rested against the wall and panted. Clyde ran his hands up and down Tweeks side. Tweek sighed happily. “You two just walked into school and you already are getting it on.” Craig complained. Clyde laughed lightly “can’t help it. Tweeks adorable and sexy at the same time. Plus, he’s wearing my jacket.” Craig sighed “let’s just, go to class.”

**Author's Note:**

> my ship  
> my pure underrated ship  
> im so


End file.
